The following generally relates to power tools, and more particular, to a power tool with a replaceable blade.
For a power tool having a blade which is easily worn, it is needed to change the blade frequently during use. In some power tools, the blade is fastened to the power tool by a screw, so the blade can be removed by releasing the screw when replacing the blade. In other power tools, the blade is fastened to the power tool by a quick-clamping device, thus the blade can be removed after an operating lever of the quick-clamping device is rotated a certain angle. However, when the blade is being replaced, the power tool can be unduly activated. There is no device to prevent the power tool from being incorrectly activated, which is unsafe for the user to replace the blade.